


A Nurturing, Motherly Persona

by KnockBeforeEntering



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression, Diaper, Diapers, Infantilism, Light Femdom, Multi, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnockBeforeEntering/pseuds/KnockBeforeEntering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first fanfiction, which is an AB/DL themed story (As you've probably guessed) About how after moving in with Bojack, she discovers Todd as interests that appeal to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nurturing, Motherly Persona

# A Nurturing, Motherly Persona

Somedays Todd was convinced that Princess Carolyn enjoyed this more than he did, and he may've been right. "Sorry sweetie, but I need to run to the office for a few hours. Bojack will still be here if you need anything. I'll see you in a bit," she said as she brushed back Todd's dark hair and kissed him on the forehead and then left through the front door. Carolyn had always had a habit of tending to others to avoid sorting out her own life, that tied together with the fact that she naturally took on a nurturing, motherly persona was most likely the reason she took on this role of caring for Todd.

 

It was only a while after her and Bojack had gotten back together that she discovered Todd's interests in infantilism. Todd had started to change since she moved in. He shaved more regularly so that instead of a face covered with stubble, his skin was smooth. He stopped wearing a beanie allowing his curly black hair to grow freely. And he stopped talking in the same dull monotone voice, which he replaced with a softer, melodic one. These traits enough weren't enough to expose his interests. Though his internet history was. Todd wasn't known for having a large sum of intelligence, but regardless Carolyn thought he would have at least been smart enough to clear his browser history while using Bojack's computer. Upon his were chatrooms and websites all regarding AB/DL and Infantilism fetishes. Carolyn went wide eyed, but did not judge at all, and rightfully so since she herself was not necessarily a vanilla in bed. Instead she felt sorry for the misunderstood boy. The fact that he was thrown out the house prematurely and moved in with a washed-up celebrity who was the only one to cater as his father-figure was most likely a reason he had this side to him.

 

After this, Princess Carolyn both consciously and sub-consciously began to take on the role as a mother in Todd's life. She would make his breakfast, tuck him into bed at night, all the things expected. Obviously Bojack picked up on this and questioned Carolyn on the topic. Bojack was not nearly as accepting as Carolyn. But after a few days of seeing how Carolyn treated him, he felt obligated to do so as well, mainly out of guilt. He had never really treated the boy right. Of course, even after that, he wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as she was.

 

This carried on for a couple of months, each day Todd beginning to rely more on Carolyn. It was only at the point where she put forward the request that he called her 'Mummy' that he finally realized that he was into that sort of thing, and that she might be too. Bojack didn't strain far from this relationship either, he would always be there to help when they needed him, he started to see it as a way to give Todd the fatherly attention that he himself had never received.

 

"Oh wait, Ca- I mean Mummy," Todd still needed some time to adjust to the new nickname. "Before you go could you maybe..." he gestured for her to come closer as he whispered something in her ear. They were still early in this relationship and there were still things he was just too innocent to say aloud. "Oh, I'm a little late honey, you think you could maybe ask Bojack for help with this?" She asked feeling somewhat guilty. "Mm, yeah alright." He replied solemnly. He felt a lot more comfortable showing this side of him to Carolyn rather than Bojack, for obvious reasons. So he was always rather reluctant to ask him for help with changes. "Great, I think he's still asleep, he knows where the diapers are. See you when I get home, love you," she said quickly, before slamming the door.

 

Todd lay on his back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He slowly lifted his arm and gently pressed one finger against the soaked diaper he was wearing, that had been storing everything from the last night. He finally looked over at the glass clock on the wall, which read 9:53 AM. He finally stood up and slowly and began to waddle to Bojack's room. At this point he had obviously been offered the guest bedroom, and after Carolyn had decorated it with his favourite stuffed animals, filled the cupboards with clothes and other accessories for him, a potty, and other items he may need, she was devastated to find out that he had grown so accustomed to the couch that it was the only place he could fall asleep. Other than the exception of Carolyn and Bojack's shared bed of course. She proposed this idea to Todd by simply asking; "Would you like to sleep in Mummy and Daddy's bed tonight?" a question which Todd eagerly agreed to.

 

Todd knocked softly on the door, which gained no reply. He quietly opened the door to find Bojack asleep. He walked inside and pulled up the blinds, which caused the horse to stir slightly. He climbed up onto the bed and shook his shoulder slightly "Bojack? Booooojack?" Todd said, keeping his mouth near the horse's ears. "What do you want?" he said with a groan. "I need you to change me." "I was asleep." "Pleeeeaaasee Bojack." With another grunt Bojack stood up, to which Todd discovered he was half naked, and only wearing a light-grey vest. "Fine," he said and opened the night stand to retrieve a fresh diaper for Todd "And didn't Carolyn ask you to call me Daddy?" "Yeah, sorry." Todd said as he lay down on the changing mat Bojack set out for him. Bojack slowly started to peel off the soaked diaper, and tossed it aside into the bin. "I don't understand why you can't use the potty Carolyn bought for you, I mean you can still feel little while using it, and it means less cleaning up for me." "It's too small for me." Todd complained as he got wiped down. "Ah yes, I forgot they don't make those for twenty year olds anymore." This remark gained a sniffle out of Todd which Bojack immediately picked up on. "Oh god," he rolled his eyes. "Please don't cry." he said in a somewhat genuine tone as he picked him up onto his lap. Todd rested his head against Bojack's musky chest before the shocking realization that not only where the two bottomless, but the horse's member hat been resting snuggly between Todd's lower body. "Urmm." Bojack said hesitantly as he lifted Todd off of him. "When did Carolyn say she was getting home?" "Sometime this afternoon I fink." He replied hazily as he lay down in the spot were Bojack had slept which had created warm crease in the mattress. "Guessing I'm making breakfast then." He said as he put on a morning robe, not bothering to tie it.

 

Todd followed Bojack into the kitchen and down down upon one of the barstools by the counter. He awkwardly eyed the horse's genitals that the open morning robe made no attempt to cover. The three members of the house were very accustomed to seeing each other naked, each for different reasons. For Todd, one of the actions that made him feel closest to his infantile side was being pressed up against Carolyn's naked body in bed, with his mouth softly pressed against her breast, as if he was being breastfed. And this wasn't something that she hated so much herself. With Bojack though, he was just lazy, and the less articles of clothing he had on, was in his case, the better. Todd didn't mind that too much either.

 

Bojack placed a plate of french-toast down in front of him, then sat down beside him, scarfing down his own. "So," he said, with his mouth full, looking down at his food "you gonna get dressed or do I need to dress you?" "Well," Todd put down his knife and fork "I mean, mommy usually dresses me, but I guess I could do it myself." "No no, Carolyn asked me to look after you, I'll do it." He got up and places both of the dishes into the sink and picked up Todd in his arms and walked to the guest room. "Uhh? I can walk you know?" He stated awkwardly, with his face pushed up non-consentingly against Bojack. He sighed and put him down "Can't do anything right with you can I?" he muttered as they opened the door.

 

Bojack slid the potty out of the way with his foot, then proceeded to open the cupboard. "Anything in particular you'd like to wear?" "We're not going out right? Maybe just a big T-Shirt?" he asked innocently. "Coming right up." He grabbed a oversized pink top and a diaper from the drawer. Todd lifted his arms as Bojack put it onto them, without prompting, he lay down on the bed. "Alright, lift your legs." Bojack blushed and was at that moment exponentially grateful for the hair covering his face. He was never sure how Todd could keep a constant perfectly shaved figure. Then he remembered how Carolyn couldn't sit down for two seconds, and obviously was responsible for it. He slid the diaper under him and taped the straps. "You good?" He asked, pulling him up. "Yeah, fanks Bojack." He replied as he wrapped his arms around him. "Boys? You home?" They both heard a familiar voice yell from the living room. Bojack quickly dropped Todd back down and opened the door to greet Carolyn. "Hi sweetie," she said to the horse as she stood up on her her toes to kiss him. "How was your morning?" He shrugged, "Uneventful."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I posted it so that I could find out what you guys wanted for part two, which I'm working on now. Leave in the comments what you'd like me to change, add, etc. and what you'd like to see in the next one.


End file.
